


what it meant

by perseus_osw



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseus_osw/pseuds/perseus_osw
Summary: It all started with Ong Seongwoo. Crazy Ong Seongwoo who suggested this horrible idea to fill in for his lack of experience and primarily, boyfriend-less college life. He’s utterly doomed.Did he just asked Daniel to kiss him?
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	what it meant

Ong Seongwoo was off on his last year in college.

Basically, it was a pretty hectic year where he’s had to stay up all night with tons of cups of coffees and food delivery to help himself go through papers of different subjects. He barely even remembers going out to party and bond with his friends nor does he recall being able to visit his family for the holidays; he had to send a long message to his mom containing a plausible reason why he couldn’t spend Christmas back in Incheon. Luckily, his mom pitied him.

Today is one of the rare days where Seongwoo gets to study only two subjects (unless he accidentally sleeps). He only has two exams to take the next day and for a stressed out student who’s only had about a few couple hours of sleep after finishing a project, this was a supreme miracle.

“You look like my cat and it’s scary. The resemblance is uncanny.”

Seongwoo blinked as he looked up from the couch to see his best friend, Daniel at the entrance of his kitchen, holding a noodle-pot that was oozing with the smell of ramen. The jet black haired man quickly jumped up from curling himself on the cramped couch, dropping his printouts in the process as he settled on the floor.

Daniel chuckled at the adorable sight which he never failed to internally coo at. “No wonder no one seems to be able to approach you. You look scary with that hungry face.” The younger of the two muses as he carefully walks and places the pot in the middle of Seongwoo’s center table making sure that no harm is in the way for his clumsy hyung.

“You got that wrong, Niel,” Seongwoo replies as he hurriedly grabbed two chopsticks, handing the other to Daniel in the process, “They just think I’m way out of their league. God, this smells good, I’m starving!”

Instead of starting to eat, Daniel squatted beside Seongwoo and leaned back to have a good look at the older who was eagerly slurping ramen without any care. He amusedly watched as the other’s cheeks bloated like that of a squirrel munching chestnuts, his fingers peeking from his hoodie which was seemingly larger than him. Truth be told, it was a sight he had seen a million times but Daniel never felt tired of seeing it.

_Seeing Seongwoo was a constant, unchangeable habit. It was simply just like breathing._

“What would you have done without me, hyung.” The silver-haired boy shakes his head as he looked away and started to dig in. “If I didn’t come here right now, you must’ve forgotten to eat.”

Seongwoo laughed, his mouth still full. Daniel sighed again, wondering why the older was such a baby, hastily heading to the kitchen to grab a pitcher and glass of water. He poured on the glass and handed it to Seongwoo who delightedly accepted and drank while the younger sat nearer, as if an invisible string was attached to the two, they always found themselves gravitating closer to each other.

_Probably another habit…_

The older of the two pursed his lips before speaking, “My lovely, cute, caring puppy, Daniel,” he began disregarding the fact that Daniel’s ears blossomed into the color of roses, “Thank you for saving your hopeless but handsome best friend’s ass every damn time.”

Daniel snorted, “Are you seriously insulting and complimenting yourself at the same time?”

“Of course. Balance is the key to everything.” Seongwoo playfully winked which in return made Daniel grimace.

“Says the guy who’s doing real well in class but has little to no relationship experiences at all.”

“You’re lucky you’re my best friend. If you were Jaehwan, I would’ve smacked you upside the head.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes before taking another mouthful of ramen. “But come to think of it,” Seongwoo paused, his eyes turning to Daniel who was eating calmly, unlike him, “ Weren’t you busy today too? The Dance Crew’s preparing for a mini concert, right? You have a part time in Jisung-hyung’s café too. Gods, I would’ve died if I did all those things in one day.”

“It’s actually fun, hyung. Unlike you, I prefer facing people than books, “ Daniel said wiggling his eyebrows, “Gods, I would’ve died having to put all those lectures in my head when not all of them are necessary.” The younger mimicked Seongwoo’s expressions which made the older snort.

“Guilty,” Seongwoo confesses later on as they took their last sips of the broth, fighting over the noodle pot. “Hey! I thought you made this for me!” the ravenette exclaimed when Daniel successfully pulled the pot into his hands.

Daniel giggles still drinking when Seongwoo jokingly bonked the pot causing it to hit the other’s forehead. “Ow! I hate you,”

“No you don’t. You love me,” Seongwoo made a face.

The younger unnoticeably froze but later on placed the pot back on the table, his eyes shifting to Seongwoo’s carefree looking face. He pouted, “I was supposed to grant you one wish because you’re about to end your last year in school but look what you did to my forehead.” He mused as he moved the bangs of his silver hair to the side showcasing his forehead that was slowly turning light red.

From a short distance, Daniel clearly saw Seongwoo’s eyes grow wide as he looked at Daniel’s forehead. “Oh shit. I’m sorry, Niel-ah.” He worriedly mumbled as he held Daniel’s cheek, his other hand rubbing the sore spot gently.

Daniel squirmed when he felt the older’s long fingers brushing the sensitive spot in his neck; moving to the side as his giggles bubbled uncontrollably. Seongwoo, despite being confused couldn’t help but laugh at how the younger male was giggling. “Why? Why? What did I do?” He chuckled, still brushing the other’s forehead with his other hand.

“Hyung!” Daniel chortled, “It tickles!”

Seongwoo’s eyes crinkled with mirth, his soft laugh reverberating together with Daniel’s. The two completely looked like idiots. One laughing because it tickles and the other laughing because of the other’s laugh.

Later on, when the two have calmed down. Seongwoo crossed his arms and looked at the younger, pretending to be serious, although a playful smile was dancing on his lips. “So you said you were going to grant me one wish?” He asked. “I heard that right, didn’t I?”

Daniel grinned and nodded in response, “Since you rubbed my forehead, I don’t really feel in pain anymore.”

Seongwoo groaned, “You’re so dramatic.”

“Just like you, “ Daniel retorted as he sat straight, “Yes, you heard it right, Mr. Prince. One wish that I can do within my capabilities. Think wisely, hyung.” He teased his eyebrows going up and down. “I’m gonna be a genie for today.”

“A genie grants three wishes, you doofus,” Seongwoo chaffed, humming as his fingers moved to brush his chin like he was thinking. “But okay, I’ll go with one. ‘Lemme think.”

Daniel patiently waited for the older to decide. His eyes lingering on the older’s face who was seriously deep in thought; it was endearing to watch. The way Seongwoo thoroughly grew still, his sculpted features becoming more pronounced but the sparkles in his eyes screaming he was alive and enjoying the situation, clearly considering what he should say.

The only person Daniel could only see was Seongwoo, as of the moment. His best friend since middle school, who accepted him and protected him from the bullies with his witty mouth. His best friend whom he had told plentiful secrets of him that he hadn’t even shared with his mom. His best friend who became his rock and comfort during hard times…

Seongwoo who was the first to hug him tight when he confessed he was more interested with men; the one, who like his mom, supported him and his dreams. Seongwoo who was utterly forgetful despite being an intelligent student, whom Daniel had to constantly look out for in case something bad happens. His favorite hyung who can be really overdramatic and clumsy. One of the people (aside from his parents) whom he’s willing to fight and die for.

_“I want you to teach me how to kiss.”_

And the only person who is dauntlessly asking Daniel to teach him how to kiss.

Wait.

“What?!” Daniel’s jaw dropped, his eyes widening as he looked at the older who was determinedly looking back at him. “Are you-“ _in the right mind?_ “-serious?”

Seongwoo nodded, looking like he was totally sure of his decisions, as if they weren’t going to be life changing, as if it was easy to do and not mind boggling, “Teach me how,” He said, his lips curling to show his innocent seal-like smile. 

Daniel wants to ask the gods for the reason why Seongwoo was born perfectly handsome but lacks all the experience when it comes to these things. Statements like these might be the major reason for Daniel’s heart attacks.

_Such foolish kid, really, trying to mess with his already mushed brain._

“How am I gonna teach you?!” The silver-haired man rasped as he backed away in an instant, afraid of the what the ravenette was thinking to do next.

“Of course, you have to _kiss me_!”

_Who in the fucking right mind confidently tells these kinds of things?_

_Of course_.

It’s Seongwoo!

“Hyung, I cooked the ramen splendidly, it wasn’t soggy nor was it spoiled. Are you sure you’re okay?” Daniel asked as his arm moved to check the older’s temperature in the head. “This must be some internal proble—-OW!” Daniel defensively covered his arms when the older smacked his chest and snorted..

“I’m not doing this because I like you Daniel,” Seongwoo looked away, a clear sign of him trying to lie which Daniel didn’t take seriously.

“Hyung, everybody literally likes me. How could you?!”

“Shut up,” Seongwoo reprimanded, “I just wanted to know how to do that, you know? I’ve never been kissed my whole life! Well, I tried to but I always feel too shy to go beyond the cheek!” He groaned as he covered his eyes, “I may look like a total fuck boy but goodness gracious, I’m virgin as fuck. I’ve never kissed anyone in the lips, let alone, try sex!”

“Hyung, TMI!” Daniel gasped horrendously as he blocked his ears with his hands. The silver-haired male could feel his ears grow hot as he looked at Seongwoo who had just boldly revealed to him such private personal information as if he was spewing poetry.

“So please, Niel,” Seongwoo contended, his arm reaching out to lay on Daniel’s knees, “I want to know and do it right in the future!”

Daniel felt like his head was about to explode with the raven-haired male’s sheer craziness. These are one of those days where he questions himself why the hell is Seongwoo his best friend? But then, when Daniel tries to think of any other person in mind, no one can really match this wacko bestie of his, honestly.

“I… I can’t do that, hyung,” Daniel internally shivered at the thought of kissing his one and only precious best friend. This is bad. Bad for his health. His sanity. His box of forbidden thoughts which he’d kept buried at the back of his mind! “First kisses are supposed to be saved for first loves; first relationships!” He stuttered.

“Oh c’mon! We’re living in the modern world, Niel.” Seongwoo chuckled as he held the other’s face while Daniel was trying to wiggle out of his grasp. “Just teach me! I think it’s better if my first kiss is you. It’s not like I’m sure that my first relationship in the future will be the right one!”

“Oh god, Seongwoo, you klutz!” Daniel whispered a groan, giving in when Seongwoo successfully pulled him into his direction, smiling as his wish was about to be fulfilled.

The silver-haired guy gulped hard as he watched the older’s long spindly lashes flutter close like a dark curtain, internally shivering at the sight of those thin bow like lips that were approaching his plump ones. He didn’t really want to think about it but the look in the older’s face looked far from his innocent and playful nature. Indeed, Seongwoo was new to this but his features made it look like he had tons of experience and it was bugging the younger male in the head.

_Fine. You want this, hyung? I’ll give it to you. C’mon, Daniel. Friends can kiss. Right? Right. Just teach him a lesson. Just give this brat what he wants._

It was a spur in the moment when something inside Daniel grew confident. As if someone urged him to move, a deep voice at the back of his head which had been locked up in the pits of his mind, Daniel closed his eyes as he grabbed the back of the older’s head and crashed their lips together.

It was surprising. The first time their lips touched together. Seongwoo hummed at the first sweet taste, awkwardly staying still, obviously not knowing what to do. He could feel Daniel smile against his lips before he started to move his lips awfully slow.

The younger’s lips were surprisingly soft; the hand at the back of his head was holding him gently, slender fingers rubbing the hair near his nape, slightly urging him to respond. Seongwoo could feel how Daniel’s lips caressed his own and so he tried to do the same.

The first time Seongwoo kissed back; It was tentative. Small, experimental nips on the younger’s lips; trying to mold his lips with the silver-haired man’s movements. Daniel followed suit, leisurely kissing him back with small kisses, completely patient, excited.

The two meshed with each other’s lips, tilting their heads to the side as they found kissing each other new… and peculiar; later on, wanting to go deeper as they pressed in for more. Small kisses turning into deeper, senseless ones.

In the midst of kissing his best friend, Daniel managed to look at Seongwoo through half lidded eyes. Seeing how the older’s eyes were closed, lashes falling prettily, and how he was responding to his kisses earnestly, Daniel couldn’t help but wrap his free arm around the older’s waist, pulling him close, hugging him in his arms.

It was practically an untrodden territory that they carefully yet intrepidly entered, their thoughts and feelings all over the place. Seongwoo who was curious but nervous ; Daniel who was cautious but excited. It was a dangerous combination, the two, but at the same time it was phenomenal, how they fit together like a lock and its key. The burning fire engulfing both as they basked in the scary yet pleasant feeling.

Was it because they were best friends? Are they feeling this because of the invisible string tied around them since they felt that connection way before when they were kids? Or was it something else?

Daniel gave him one last chaste kiss before slowly leaning back; arms snuggly still around the older. He watched as Seongwoo’s innocent, galaxy-filled doe eyes flutter open, looking at him in a daze as if there was something he couldn’t point out. His eyes then dropped to his slightly swollen red lips, mentally punching himself for daring to look there and for wishing he could kiss him again.

_What the fuck._

The two watched each other as the whole ordeal sank in their clouded minds. The kiss awhile ago had awokened the fluttering feelings which were now wreaking havoc in their systems. 

Seongwoo’s silence forced Daniel to fake a smirk, gulping down all unnecessary thoughts and awkwardness. They were best friends! This was Seongwoo’s request and he’s just there to fulfill them! He should stop thinking of otherworldly things! Right? 

“Wish granted;” the silver-haired male drawled as his arms unwrapped from the older’s warm fragile body. “That’s how you kiss, hyung.” He added with a strained smile as he watched the tips of Seongwoo’s ears turning into the color of strawberries.

It took quite awhile for the older to snap back into reality. Nervously chuckling as he faced forward, completely looking away and nodding. “That’s cool,” he stuttered, “So that’s how you kiss…” he trailed off as he stood up and almost slipped back on the floor. Luckily, Daniel was quick to hold his arm.

Seongwoo, however begrudgingly stepped back as if he were scalded by Daniel’s touch. 

On normal circumstances, Seongwoo _doesn’t_ do that.

He has, indeed, felt these tingly things before, because of Daniel. But being the oblivious man that he was, he paid no attention to any of Daniel’s stares, sweet gestures and—Oh my god, why does he know all of these?

The ravenette stood up and awkwardly grabbed the pot as he was about to run for the kitchen, freezing before he could even disappear towards there, “I’ll…. I’ll do the dishes,” he mused as he turned back, only to look back at Daniel again, “You. You do whatever you want.”

Daniel watched Seongwoo half walk and run towards the kitchen, almost slipping on the floor because of his socks. The younger silently looked at his arms as everything they did awhile ago sinked in and the emotions that were whirling in his system.

_It all started with Ong Seongwoo._

Crazy Ong Seongwoo who suggested this horrible idea to fill in for his lack of experience and primarily, boyfriend-less college life. He’s utterly doomed.

_Did he just asked Daniel to kiss him?_

_Did they just fucking kiss?_

_What went inside his smart-ish brain for him to freaking ask his best friend to teach him how to kiss?!_

Seongwoo gawked at the now shining pot in front of him as he watched water from the faucet cascading down it. If Seongwoo weren’t in the right mind, which he thinks he’s actually close to, he might’ve thwacked his head with the pot.

But of course, he’s never going to do that to his handsome face, although the kiss awhile ago stole three quarters of his sanity, he still has a quarter of it to ask for _more_ kisses.

A loud thump resounded in the kitchen which made Daniel jump in his seat. The sound was strong enough that Daniel immediately scurried into the said place with his eyes wide and a panicked look in his face.

“What happened? Who broke in?!” He shouted frantically looking around, his hands raised like he was ready to chop someone in the neck. Eventually, when the silver-haired man realized that there was no harm around except for the pot that Seongwoo was holding, he stood straight and curiously looked at the wet fringe on the older’s head.

“Hyung, did you smack yourself with the pot?”

“Huh?” Seongwoo stared back at him wide-eyed as if he also caught himself red-handed, “I think I did…”

Daniel exasperatedly sighed as he swooped in to push back the older’s hair revealing a slowly reddening mark on the other’s forehead. The ravenette backed away into the edge, eyes wide in sheer horror as he watched Daniel close to him. Something in Daniel snapped as he stared at the older. The way he looked so beautiful with his doe eyes wide, reflecting the kitchen light into stars.

In front of him was his best friend for God knows how long and and an open opportunity that he didn’t know his coward self needed. Looking back, there were tons of opportunities that Daniel can’t even count anymore. These opportunities open themselves in front of him and Daniel realized, he was just too scared to even think about them.

“I think you’re close to losing it, hyung,” the younger murmured as he gently caressed the mark before leaning in to plant a kiss on it resulting to the older jolting in place. “You’ve been pretty weird today. _Very pretty_ but also acting very weird.”

At that point, Seongwoo’s mind was already in shambles. Desperately grasping what he thinks are his dreams (hidden, repudiated ones he refuses to confess in fear) and the reality that was already flaunting in front of him.

_Oh god, did he just fucking kiss my forehead? Do best friends even do this? Why did he do that? He never kissed me before._

_Oh wait._

_He did._

_On my lips!_

_My first kiss!_

Daniel chuckled as he watched Seongwoo break apart in front of him comically and exaggeratedly. It was entertaining to see how his eyes were close to falling out of their sockets, his nose flaring and his thin bow lips quivering. He could practically see the gears in the older’s head slowly clicking in place as he looked back at him quizzically.

“Yeah, I kissed your forehead to heal this boo-boo,” Daniel suddenly blurted as if he knew exactly what the older was thinking, stroking his exposed reddened forehead once again, “Best friends don’t really kiss on the lips,” he trailed off, “Or at least I haven’t encountered one. We’re an exception, apparently.”

“Oh no,” Seongwoo replied, “This is so wrong,” he whispered but before he could even continue, Daniel had already squeezed his cheek.

“It’s not,” Daniel replied in a convincing tone.

“It’s not.” He repeated.

“ _I like you_ , so, it’s never gonna feel wrong.”

It wasn’t the typical romantic love confession that Daniel had dreamt of back in the past. He used to imagine that he was going to confess in the comfort of Seongwoo’s favorite coffee shop, through highlighted lines from his favorite romance books.

This was way too far from that imagination of his though. 

Despite that, he coud feel how domestic it was, how simple and abrupt. A spur of the moment. A quick decision he’d made to finally embrace the opportunity standing in front of him.

Daniel’s brows rose as he looked at Seongwoo who was frowning. He watched the older contemplate on whether he heard it right, rubbing his ears then his hair, as an even redder blush painted his cheeks.

“Am I dreaming?” Seongwoo grumbled as he smacked himself in the head, however before he could even do it again, Daniel had pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Nope.”

“You’re kidding me,” he laughed, a loud disbelieving one, one that looks like he was about to grow hysterical any minute from now. But Daniel didn’t reply, instead, a knowing smile was plastered on his lips. “Or not,” the older ended eventually.

Daniel couldn’t help but feel the burst of courage in his system as he continued to stare at the ravenette. Of course, there were regrets. If he did this before, then he could’ve ended this.

But then again, being Daniel and Seongwoo, they were both stubborn cowards who refused to admit the small flutters and traces of their feelings. With that, one must give up and Daniel chose to end their misery and this boyfriend-less life of Seongwoo.

He thinks being best friends with Seongwoo was nothing but fun and wonderful, but he’s pretty sure that being his lover is going to be much more better.

“I’m not,” Daniel mused as he leaned down to once again kiss Seongwoo who smirked in response. Daniel smiled in the kiss when he felt the older respond eagerly.

Daniel knew very well what it meant.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for days so I wrote it out ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶ I just really miss Ongniel and Hearts Day’s near too! 
> 
> So I guess, Happy Valentine’s Day in advance? (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


End file.
